


文手炫技15题

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 4





	文手炫技15题

1 选一首大众耳熟能详，以至于非常俗气的歌曲。将这首歌用在一个与它本身氛围完全相反的场景中。试着减少违和感与出戏感，或利用它们为你笔下的场景提供戏剧冲突。

“我最喜欢的是贝多芬的第九交响曲，欢乐颂，很不错不是吗？”舒伦堡带着羞涩腼腆的微笑望向纽伦堡的心理医生，并不在乎后者把自己看作怎样的一个疯子。几天前医生刚看过他的档案，这个漂亮但一脸病容的年轻人不仅没有真正的朋友，还亲手把原本应该是朋友的朋友送上了绞刑架。

2 在十秒之内，想出一个内容普通，不超过10个字的陈述句。把这个句子当做你要写的故事/片段的结尾，请围绕它在你的故事/片段中制造让人眼前一亮的转折。

“我看完了，虽然晚了十几年。”克劳斯•栩格尔把拷贝的舒伦堡回忆录还给梅尔亨，“我还是不打算写回忆录，虽然我需要钱。”

“你可以写写对这本回忆录的评价，如果你愿意，还可以稍作补充。”

“他不是我们能够理解的那种人，也许正因如此太才过早地去世了，只有上帝才能知道他究竟在想什么——不不不或许连上帝都不知道。人们对他误解太多，而我，只希望他们闭上嘴，让他安安静静地长眠不醒吧。”

“我理解你。”

“我曾经在黑森林的阴影中迷失方向，现在我仍在森林边缘徘徊，不知道是否应该再次进入密林寻找昔日的同伴。等我考虑好，我会告诉你。”

“替我向你女儿问好。”

（克劳斯曾经做过小六的副官，战后虽然不是完全脱离里世界，但是和大多数相比还是很干净的，后来也比较落魄，堂堂法学博士交不起女儿学费只能回里世界卖身，而且他对小六的评价特别有意思，就是一直在试图纠正错误的观点，比如“谣言那么多，你们就是嫉妒他”，再比如“只要一有人想侵犯瑞士的中立舒伦堡就会大加斥责”。另外，你们记得梅尔亨吗？就是那个公开和局长撕破脸差点被局长弄死最后被小六救了的那个好闺蜜！）

3 通过一个人物的视角，在不过度使用形容词的情况下，描写一样让人垂涎的美食。

“圣诞节就是要一起喝热红酒啊！”卡纳里斯把杯子塞进舒伦堡手里。

4 把一个普通场景描写得极具情色氛围。文中不可出现敏感词和明显影射。

《Ein Freund, Ein Guter Freund》唱到一半的时候，小提琴配合着钢琴的调子甜点端了上来。又是黑森林蛋糕，舒伦堡虽然什么都没说，但显然对所谓的“周六特供”非常失望，只有这时候他才会像他年龄应有的那样——可以说是不成熟。

“吃完它，然后去新开的一家画廊。”同样有些失望的海德里希陷入了说不出整句的境地，只能这样弥补一顿失败的晚餐，在此之前他们已经吃过了硬得要命的烤牛肉和温热的香槟，也许厨子是把橡皮泥和土豆泥弄错了。作为选错了晚餐地点的补偿，他同意迁就他下属的趣味，去“死气沉沉的停尸房”走一遭。

“再好的乐队都拯救不了糟糕的菜肴。”两双蓝眼睛不知怎么的就从各自的餐盘转移到对方的眼睛——本周第一次意见一致。

“正如再好的画框都衬托不了庸俗的构图。”

5 从某个事件的半途切入，试着用文字的张力让读者对这个片段充满疑惑的同时真正被它吸引。直到最后也不要给读者提供理解情节所需的信息。 

舒伦堡加快了脚步上了一辆电车，又扶着栏杆招来卖报小贩要了一份报纸，然后坐在一位穿鹅黄色丝质裙子的女士旁边。

“请问……周三我们和瑞士的那场足球比赛结果如何？”那位女士突然发话了。

舒伦堡看了看周围，确定这是在问自己。“啊抱歉，我习惯了先看广告发布栏，请等等，我给您找一下……啊是在这里……”他显然不常看体育版，来来回回翻了好几次都没找到，不过看着他手指灵巧地翻动报纸同时又不发出太大的声音算是种不错的弥补，“事情往往就是这样，想找的东西都会自己躲起来。”他抬头看了看那位女士羞涩地笑了笑，仿佛他这样的年轻人不关注体育是值得羞愧的。

“B版第二页。”她细声提醒道，反倒是姑娘觉得过意不去了。她注意到他得体的衣着，不像是需要挤电车的人。

“啊终于找到了……三比一……那可真不幸……我相信小伙子们是尽力了，无法否认，体育比赛的结果含有运气的成分。”

“您是想讨论上帝的问题还是运气的问题？”

“两者都可以好好谈一谈，可惜的是，我现在得下车了。”他几乎话还没说完就站了起来。

“先生您的报纸。”

“您留着吧，我已经看到我想要的东西了。”

姑娘看着他轻盈甚至有些轻浮的步伐，在视线尽头拦了一辆出租车，这可太奇怪了。

6 写一个片段，在其中加入至少一个会让所有读者产生共鸣，但鲜少被用在文学作品中的生活细节。

“请问下一班去丹麦的船什么时候开？我七点必须到那里。”

“您来不及啦！”

“可是我明明看见——”

“一定是您眼花看错了渡轮时刻表。您还买票吗？”

“……哦……”舒伦堡似乎一时无法接受自己居然犯了如此愚蠢的错误，茫然地眨着蓝眼睛，“抱歉，我不买了。”他得赶紧给贝斯特打个电话，还不能告诉他真实原因，否则会被耻笑一辈子。

7 你正在连载一篇原创故事，有一位读者针对你故事里的人物和剧情写了有意思的长评。请和他/她讨论一下你的故事。讨论内容需要涉及答疑，肯定/否定对方的猜测，对人物和情节的分析，以及一点剧透。

根本没人给我写长评（呵）连亲友之外的短评都几乎没有。

8 你的原创故事被制作成了电视剧/动画。摘录“有点不满的原作党编写的百度百科词条”的一部分，让人对你的故事产生兴趣的同时粗略了解这部作品被改编后有哪些变化。

别做梦了！

9 写一篇简短的新闻报道。符合新闻体裁与正常逻辑的同时，试着让人怀疑报道的事件后面隐藏着更大的阴谋。

前德国情报机构首脑现身南美，各国秘密特工高度关注

1953年4月2日，墨西哥海关出现一名相貌酷似臭名昭著的前纳粹德国情报机构首脑的瓦尔特•舒伦堡少将，据记者调查该人已于1952年3月31日身亡。有知情人士透露，死者实为相貌酷似瓦尔特•舒伦堡的长兄贝恩哈特•舒伦堡，真正的纳粹狂魔仍然在世界各地流窜作案妄图复辟，建立第四帝国。目前，各国都已派出大量特工前往墨西哥展开调查。

10 选择一项你不了解的竞技运动/游戏，在不查询相关信息的情况下描写一场这样的竞技。试着让你的文字显得胸有成竹。

温馨亲密的家庭时光似乎往海德里希的脑子塞满了土豆泥和维也纳小肉排，海德里希又一次过快地打出了全部的好牌，而舒伦堡显然不满于那张喋喋不休让他脸红的嘴，他毫不留情地打出了一张小鬼，而莉娜似乎也不打算和自己不正经的丈夫站在一起，仿佛为了助她钟情的小男孩一臂之力，打出了一张大鬼。结局显而易见，今晚他无缘享受卡纳里斯的焦糖布丁。

11 用第二人称写一个恐怖故事/片段，试着充分利用第二人称的写作方式营造特殊的惊悚气氛。

你回头时看见海德里希在你身后。

12 从时间顺序，事情发展顺序，空间顺序或逻辑顺序中任选两样，描写同一个事件。注意表现它们的区别。

时间顺序：

从1904年到1942年。

事情发展顺序：

海德里希降临，海德里希征服，海德里希找死。

13 任意写一个叙事与描写并重的片段，试着在情节不出现转折的情况下，让文字营造的氛围发生180度的转变。

“您在齐柏林计划上工作了多久？”

舒伦堡看上去像从棺材里爬出来的鬼魂，但他正切切实实地玩弄着自己的戒指，就好像成年人和小男孩的灵魂共享一个躯体。“我无法估计我在一项行动中投入了多少时间，我同时要忙很多事情。”

“那么谁对齐柏林计划负责？”

在后世历史学家称之为逃避的沉默中，他又一次打算做一些别人不会做的发疯的决定，而他的挚友盖伦——你的盖伦从头到尾都没在纽伦堡出现过：“理论上，由我负责。”

14 用优美华丽的语言描写丑陋邪恶的场景。或者反之，用让人不适的语言描写美好的事物。

英国军情五处的档案上这样写道：这个男人不过三十五岁，他有着年轻的肉体却有着成熟的灵魂，他就是那种你不会愿意在办公室遇见的阴狠之徒，他的野心永远不会满足，他的诡计永远不会停止。起初他什么都不承认，直到卡尔腾布隆纳指出他必须为一些骇人听闻的罪行负责，他才不得不直面自己的过去。

15 围绕着全然不符合科学，逻辑或常理的主题写一个故事/片段，并试着让读者完全忽视，或者无法察觉主题本身的荒谬。

德三志异系列不全是这种乱七八糟的东西么_(:_」∠)_不写了


End file.
